A Fairy Life
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: Alice, Viola and Grace are all some new students at the Fairy Academy, will they find love ? A lot of Fairy Tail couples involved and our Oc's couples


Alice : Konichiwa, Minna~ I'm Alice, The first creator of this story, I will be in the story~ *winks*

Grace : Konichiwa, Minna-chi~ I'm Grace, this is my acc~ I'm the second creator of this story~ *winks*

Violet (Author name) : Konichiwa, Minna~ I'm Violet the third creator of this story~ *bows*

Alice + Grace : Thank you for reading~

Violet : We appreciated it~ I'm playing as Viola by the way~

Violet + Grace + Alice : We are Fanfiction Buddy~ Enjoy~

Disclaimer : We don't own Fairy Tail, We only own Roko, Hale, our own Oc's and some secret exceeds~

* * *

One day at Fairy Tail Academy, 3 new girls are going to read a book at the library, when suddenly, the smallest of them bump to someone and she fall back. "Ouch... Gomenasai !" She apologizes, bowing. "Don't be sorry, I didn't see you..." one of the boy with black hair say. "Hey, are you the new students ?" The blonde boy say. "Yes, who are you guys ?" One pale-blonde haired girl ask. "We are the Osis. We are here to help everyone. My name is Hale, nice to meet you" the leader of Osis say while bowing. "I'm Roko" the black haired boy say while bowing. "And I am Eve" the blonde say bowing. "Kyaah!~ It's the Osis !~ Roko-kun !~" one girl squel.

Roko face-palm. "Fans... bothering... I hate fans..." the Osis say. "Personal space every time please, don't bother us !" Roko say or actually demand. "We will give a tour for you three, what is your name ?"the leader ask. "I am Alice" the blonde haired girl say. "I am Grace, Grace Vermillion" the pale-blonde haired girl say. "I am Viola" the smallest one say. "What a beautiful names" the Osis boys say and smile. These compliment make the girls blush. "Now, here is your classes" the leader give them each a piece of sheet. "We won't be in the same class..." the three of them say in sync. "I'm in class A... Why is that ?" little Viola ask. "You got the highest rank..." Eve say.

"I'm in class B..." Grace say. "I'm in... class C... That means we will not meet... Best Friends Forever ?" Alice ask. "Best Friends Forever !" The three of them said in sync. "Now... miss Viola might come with me to our class" Hale say. "Miss Grace could come with me to your class" Eve said. "Miss Alice could come with me to our class" Roko say. The boys walk to their class with the girls. "Thank you, Eve-kun" Grace say bowing. "No problem, it's our mission" Eve reply. -At Class A- "Today, we got a new student in our class !" Hale say to the class. "Who is it ?" one of the girls ask. "Is the student a boy or a girl ?" a boy ask. "Just see by yourself..." Hale say. "You might come in !" Hale shout to the door. The door open to reveal a girl with pink hair. Some of the boys some to her and flirt with her but she just ignore it.

She put her bag in her sit and then she go out of the class because the bell hasn't ring and she want to search for her brother, Natsu. Viola see her brother and then she hug him from behind. Natsu turn around to see Viola hugging him. "So, Natsu-san, is this your sister ?" Wendy ask. "Yes" Natsu reply. "She's shorter than Wendy" Lucy say. "Hey, Viola, Grace !" Alice say while walking to them. "Hey, Alice" Grace reply. "Hey, nee-chan~" Viola reply. "Hey, you three are the new transfer students ?" a red-head girl ask. "Hai~" the three girls answer. "I'm Alice, Alice Lunaria." Alice said in a sweet smile. "And I'm Viola, Natsu-nee little sister" Viola said.

"I'm Grace Vermillion" Grace said. "Oh it's nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet" the scarlet girl said. "Hey, nice to meet you" Romeo, Levy, Jellal and Freed say. "Hi there, nice to meet you all" Mira said with a sweet smile. "Hi zhere, Juvia is happy to meet you, but stay away from Gray-sama" Juvia say. "Hi there, do you like to fight ?" Gajeel ask earning a glare from the girls and especially Natsu. "Are you even strong ?" Laxus ask. "Come on, Laxus, that's rude" Lucy say. "Whatever, blondie" Laxus reply. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster, do you happen to like ice ?" Gray ask. "Gray, put your clothes on !" Lucy demand."Hah ? Ah ! Where is my clothes ?" Gray ask panicking. "Hi *hiks* there, I'm *hiks* Cana" Cana said. The bell rings, they all want to go to class but before going to class, "Let's eat together at the roof !" Lucy say.

Everyone nods and go to their own class. After 2 hours of studying, the bell ring that means it's break time. The students run out their class to eat with their friends. -At The rooftop- Everyone take there seats and began eating. "Wa~~~ I love th e air here" Viola said. "Yeah... Me too" Grace say. Suddenly, the air was changing to cold, Everyone were shivering except for Gray, Natsu, Viola and Alice. Gray, Natsu, Hale and Viola is reading manga while Alice is drawing Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid. Hale is eating an Ice shave. "What's with the weather today!?" Lucy ask while rubbing her hands."Well it's almost winter..." Viola said. "Why didn't the two of you even getting cold, Viola and Alice" Roko said. "Elemental... Dragon... Slayer... " Viola reply. "I'm... Immortal.." Alice reply. "Can I ask too? Why does Hale don't get cold?" Lucy ask.

"He's also a dragon slayer..." Eve said. "What element!?" Viola exclaimed... "Ice/Snow" Alice said in serious tone. "What! How did you know?" Grace and Viola almost yelled. "I'm his childhoodfriend and his dragon Frozen teach me a little of it." Alice said..."Why Didn't you tell us!" Eve, Roko, Grace and Viola Yelled. "Ehehehe" Hale laugh nervously. "Oh... there's the new babes ! Hey, cuties~ wanna go with us ?" One of the boy ask. "I'm sure you all gonna like it~" The second guy said. "Uh... no, thanks, go away" Grace said. "Oh well that's too bad~~" The third boy said. "Come on~ We're not perverts... they are~" the first one said. "Ugh... no, gomen" Viola said. "Get away from my sister and her friends !" Natsu yelled. "No way! If you want them you have to -" The one of the guys cut off when Alice Kick the guy.

"Shut up, baka !" Alice say. "What ? What a not lady like babe... we'll take the pinkie then~" the first one said. "Vio! Look out!" Natsu warned Viola. Viola snap her finger and the boys was frozen from her's and Gray's magic... "Well I'm glad that is over..." Grace said "That's what you got for messing with my sister-" Natsu say but cutted of by an "and Gray nii" from Viola. "Yes, and Mr. Stripper" Natsu continue glaring at Gray. "Well... You should thank me for helping your sister fire freak." Gray said while glaring Natsu. . "Well... thank you, Stripper prince" Natsu say glaring at Gray and they start some glaring contest. "Ugh... They look like kids" Lucy said. "Wah~~~ Gray-sama~~" Juvia said. "Urusai, Juvia" Gray said. "Juvia feel Disappointed" Juvia goes sulking in the emo corner.

"Ehehehe" they all laugh nervously. "Hey, master of making girls cry, could you stop it ?" Lucy ask. "O-o-oi s-s-stop crying" Gray is shivering in fear. "Does Gray-sama hates Juvia" Juvia said in cute face as she turn around. "No, I don't hate you !" Gray say. "Oh... Gray-sama~" Juvia say. "This calls for a celebration!" Mirajane said. "Let's have a beer party ! *hic*" Cana said. Everyone sweatdrops. "Okay then... haha" Mirajane laugh nervously.

-At Mira's Place-

"Ne... Vi-chan *hics* Grace, Alice *hics* drink some beer will ya?~" Cana said. "I can't believe were all invited" Viola said..."Let's get out here..." Alice said.. "You all *hic* can't *hic* get out here *hic* unless you drink!" Erza said while walking to the girls zombie-style... "Run!" Grace said. Viola, Alice and Grace run... "Oh no *hic* you wouldn't run!" the girls said while chasing the girls..."Kyah!" the girls said in unison as they bump The OSIS. "Hey, What's wrong ?" The OSIS ask. "The drunk girls are chasing us!" They said in fear. "Calm down... We'll help you three" the OSIS said. The girls hug the boys.

"Hey... you can't make them drink the beer ! They don't want it !" Hale said. "Bug off! *hic* Hale!" Lucy said. "If you want them you have to fight us!" The OSIS said. "Come on... I know you want to see all of us drunk~" Lucy said. The boys blushed madly... "N-no we're not !" they shout at Lucy. "L-I-A-R-S~" Lucy said. "N-No !" the OSIS say. "Come on, give them !" Lucy said. "N-no ! No way !" The boys said... " I open thee! The gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy chanted. "Moo~ Yes, miss Lucy~" Taurus said. "Get *hic* the girls for *hic* me" Lucy said. "Yes Ma'am~ They're cute~ Moo~" Taurus said. The OSIS became angry "Roar of the Ice dragon slayer!" Hale chanted as a swirling hail storm come out on the mouth of Hale. "You're not going to take them and make them drunk !" the OSIS said together and begin attacking Taurus. Taurus was defeated and Lucy summon Cancer. "Snip... Snip..." Cancer said. "Cancer, take *hic* the girls *hic* behind them ! *hic*" Lucy said to Cancer. "I can't take this anymore!" Viola said.

Viola and Grace snap their fingers and Cancer was frozen. "I'm not *hic* done! Erza Help me!" Lucy said "*hic* requip! *hic* purgatory armor!" Erza chanted "I open thee *hic* gate of *hic* the twins! *hic* Gemini!" Lucy chanted again "Yes madam..." The other Lucy said "Get the *hic* Girls" Lucy command again... As gemini became Erza in her sea empress armor... Gemini and Erza charged at the student council and the girls... "Don't make me do this!" Alice said..."No Alice don't!" Grace warned her but it's too late "Blazer!"... Boogsh!... A large explosion came...And the student council hold the girls hand and get out of Mirajane's place..."I told you don't do it!" Grace said "Gomen!" Alice said in a sad tone "Why does her powers are like that..." Roko and Eve ask Hale. "She is a failure in magic...for real." Hale said in nervous tone. "Grace-nee please forgive Alice-nee is the one who save us.." Viola said. "I'm sorry..." Grace said in shy tone. "It's alright... Best friends forever..." Alice said "Best friends forever!" They all said in unison.

"ehem..." Hale cough to get attention. "Umm... Yes, Hale ?" Grace ask. "How about... We just celebrate the comes of you three at a restaurant ? We pay for it" Roko and Eve said. "Umm... We don't want to burden you..." Alice and Viola say shyly. "Don't worry, it doesn't burden us, we gladly do it for the ladies" Hale said. "Umm... Okay if you say so..." Grace said in shyly tone...

-At The Restaurant-

"Hello, misses and Misters, welcome to our restaurant" a maid said. "Here is your table, misses and misters" another maid say pointing to a table beside her. The table is for couples. It have a candle, 6 plates, 12 glass (6 filled with wine and 6 filled with water) the table is romantic, some boys and girls was whispering to their friends. "Hey... that boys looks cute" a girl said. "Hey... look, the girls are cute and beautiful !" a boy said to his friends. "So misses and misters what's your order ?" A maid said... And then the boys and the girls on the other table walk towards them. "Hey girls mind to go and play with us ?" The boys ask. "Mind going out with us handsome ?" Ask the girls. "Sorry no cant do," answered Hale, Eve, and Roko. While the girls answered "Sorry we had some party here," "aw.. come with us girls," the boys said while the girls trying to make Hale and the other to go with them,"one more time you said it and we wouldn't have anything to hold back anymore,"Hale and Alice said ON THE SAME TIME. "Oh.. come on girls/handsome," the boys and girls said and then they feel i.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon Slayer," Hale shout releasing his breath,"Light Fairy Slayer Roar," Alice said releasing her roar. "Alice nee-san ! Hale nii !" Viola said. "Oh my.. this will be a problem,"Grace facepalm,"guys lets leave NOW,before the manager find us," Grace said while taking the other girls hand and bring them out while Eve do the same with the boys. "Hale, Alice, you SHOULDN'T fight in the public !" Eve said. "It might bring our school name down !" Roko continue. "Yeah! We might became suspended too!" Grace said. "Gomen..." Alice and Hale said. "But they are getting to our nerves !" Alice and Hale continue. "They are so so so overeacting!" Alice said. "It's not that bad..." Viola said. "Wait... WHAT ?" Alice and Hale shout. "No need to shout... I can hear properly..." Viola said.

"It's not that bad that they are wanting to go out with us... Even if they want it... We could make an excuse like we are all a couple..." Viola mutter. "Oh..." Alice and Hale said. "Argh I'm so tired!" Alice said. "Oh my i dont know you guys are such a trouble maker," Grace said sighing. "I never know either."says Eve. "Oh dear... hope no one in there is from our school or know us..." Roko said. "Yeah.." Viola agree. -At the next day- "Attention attention Grace, Eve, Alice, Hale, Viola, and Roko from class 7 please come to the principle office. I repeat it once more attention attention Grace, Eve, Alice, Hale, Viola, and Roko from class 7 please come to the principle office," the announcer said. They gulped as they name was called through the whole school. "Uh oh" The girls said. Then they walk to the principle office,"you called us Master ?" Grace ask oppening the door. "Yes i called for you guys,"master answered. They were now all inside the principle office. "Why are you all fighting ?" the principal ask. "Umm... We... We... We're sorry, master !" Viola and Roko said.

-Inside the principle office-

"You guys have beat them up real good," master said while laughing. All of hem who were called shock hearing this," i put Alice, Hale, Eve and Grace to Ice magic department while but because Roko and Violet doesn't want to tell me their magic then they only have 2 chances to tell whats their magic or not joining any magic competition," said the Master. "But that doesn't mean you could go away without any punishment," Master smirk at this "Hale and Alice will have to be Partner on some modelling in The Sorcerer this week and Grace and Eve must do it to as partner and Viola and Roko too with swimming suit." "Swi-Swimming suit ?" Viola ask blushing. "A-anyway... M-my magic is Elemental Dragon Slayer and some F-Fairy Slayer..." Viola said. "And my magic is Color dragon slayer" Roko said. "You guys would be in the Dragon Slayer Department. And Grace, Alice please tell your full magic " Master said.

"My magic is originally many lost magic," "I am originally Crimson Phoenix Slayer,Light Fairy Slayer and a little bit of Ice or Snow Dragon Slayer" "your going to be in the Lost Magic Department Grace, and Alice you're going to be in the Phoenix Slayer Department" "of course master," both Grace and Alice say "Okay, you're going to try the clothes for the Sorcerer" the principal said. "Oh... dear" Viola said blushing. -Time Skip After they were wearing the outfit- "Umm..." Viola said, hiding behind the wall. "Come on, Viola, we are wearing swimming suits too !" Grace and Alice. said. "N-No ! I-It's embarrassing !" Viola stutter. "You know my top is a little bit small it's uncomfortable..." Alice said while blushing. "Ehem..." Hale cough to have a attention..."Baka! Baka!" Alice said to Hale... "Why?" Hale ask.

"You didn't say you're here!...And now..."Alice said in a angry voice "You're gonna get it!" Alice yelled. "Crimson Blazing flame!" As Alice hands earned a big flame. "Waaa... Alice stop it," Grace shout, "oh no more damages T_T" Master cry," TIME ARC REVERSE," Grace Chant. Viola sigh. "Come on, Hale nii..." Viola said pushing Hale out. "now get into the car bring your clothes then we're going to go to where the Sorcerer making their photo shot" Master said. "Oh... no... Wait ! Is there any swimming suit that's more closed ? Pwease" Viola said giving the puppy dog eyes. "nope you're going to use it for the photo shot," Master said told the girl to use their clothes on top. "Am not !" "You are" "Am not" "You are" "I am" "You aren't !" Viola and Hale argue.

"Wait... What ?" Viola ask. of the bikini's wile the boys use their beach pants under their pants and clothes. "Mou... unfair..." Viola said. "Come on, Viola" Roko pause. "Get over it" Roko continue. "you said it's unfair ?" Alice ask," We use the same thing as you are Viola !" Grace almost shouting. "Hmph... But I'm not fighting..." Viola puffed her cheeks. "Ugh... Any other swimsuit than mine like I said it's uncomfortable..." Alice said. "Bear with it..." Hale said..."Baka..." Alice said. "Pervert..." Viola murmur. "What's that ?" Hale ask. "Pervert !" Viola said. "Let's get over this quickly, Vi-chan, Hale !" Alice said throwing both Viola and Hale in to the car and sit.

-At The Pool Where They Will Take The Picture-

"Jason, these is the models" Master said."Cool ! The girls are cute, beautiful and sexy ! Cool ! The boys are handsome, sexy and manly ! Cool ! Cool ! Cool ! Cool!" Jason girls blush and hide behind the boys."is he's a pervert" Viola ask. "Yes... yes he is..." Grace said. "is he's a pervert" Viola ask. "Yes... yes he is..." Grace said. "Hey... who are you ?" Hale ask. "Are you a pervert ?" Eve ask. "Cause if yes we won't let you take the girls" Roko continue. The boys give their famous 'Death Glare' to Jason.

* * *

Grace : Do you like it ?

Alice : Or love it ?

Violet/Viola : We'll update chapter 2 soon~ and sooner if you like or even love it~  
Really~

Next Chapter Await~ : Some secret characters appeared


End file.
